


You're dating your ex-brother in law?

by SelenaRogue



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Big sister, Established Relationship, Family, Implied Sexual Content, Junjou Terrorist - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaRogue/pseuds/SelenaRogue
Summary: Shinobu’s sister discovers his relationship with Miyagi.





	You're dating your ex-brother in law?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would do another "The family finds out" kinda writings.
> 
> Not beta read(Are you even surprised?). Sorry for any mistakes. ♡

“Miyagi, I’m back.”

“Oh, welcome back. How was the visit with your family?”

“Ah, don’t even get me started! My sister kept pestering me on who you were in a relationship with. Then, she has the nerve to ask when I was going to get into a relationship! I told her I was already in one, which was a huge mistake! She kept going on and on about stupid things,” He sighs and finds composure, “God why does it have to be so difficult?”

“So… did you tell her about us?”

“... no. But I kinda wish I did. Then I wouldn’t have to deal with her trying to get into your bed.”

Miyagi gives a deep laugh.

“Hey, what’s so funny, old man?” Shinobu glares.

“She’s not trying to get into my bed.”

“Like hell she isn’t! You didn’t see the look in her eye when we talked about you. You didn’t have to sit in a car all the way over here and listen to her talk about when she was married to you!”

“Oh, really? What did she say?” Miyagi grinned.

Shinobu made his voice high to imitate his sister, “ ‘Oh Miyagi is such a nice man. He really knows how to take care of a woman. He’s even good in bed,' ” he let his voice return to normal, “It was so infuriating not to say anything. My dad even said during dinner it would be nice to have you as his son in law again.”

Miyagi noticed Shinobu clenched fists and annoyed face.

“Oh, come on brat. You know I’m not going to get back together with her. I already have you and I’m more than happy with that.”

He wrapped his arms around the smaller male reassuringly.

“You promise you won’t leave me for her?”

“I prom-”

They were cut off by a knock on the door. They two men separated before looking at one another. Shinobu moved to the door and opened it.

“Shinobu? Why are you in Miyagi’s apartment so late?”

He twitched at the sight of his sister.

“I should be asking _you_ why you’re here at _Miyagi’s_  apartment so late.”

“I came to talk to him about personal stuff. I’m coming in.” She pushed herself past her brother.

“Risako, what are you doing here?” Miyagi grinned knowing his lover wasn’t that pleased with her presence.

“I would like to talk to you about something. Shinobu, can you leave the room?”

“No.” He stated plainly.

“Shinobu, this is something that doesn’t really concern you. Please leave the room.” His sister restated.

“Why? So you can ask Miyagi to remarry you? So you can get by his side again?” His eyes started to dampen with unshed tears.

“Shinobu! Remember what I just said? What I just promised?” He tried to calm the brunette.

‘You know I’m not going to get back together with her. I already have you and I’m more than happy with that.’

That part went unsaid.

“Do as your sister said and leave the room. I’ll handle everything.”

Shinobu saw the look in the man’s eye. It was a mix of determination, love, and a hint of irritation. He wasn’t sure if the last part was towards him or his sister. Lowering his head in defeat, he left the room without another word. The tears finally fell and weren’t gone unnoticed.

“What was that about?” Risako asked.

“That’s not important.”

‘Like hell it’s not important,’ Miyagi thought.

Risako gave him a questionable glance.

“Is there something I should know? My brother gets emotional, but that was odd even for him,” She knew something was different.

“There is something you should probably know.”

“Who is Shinobu actually in a relationship with?” She flat-out stated.

Miyagi closed his eyes.

“You always did catch onto things quickly haven’t you?”

“You and Shinobu… You’re dating,” He was unsure about how calm she was being,” I guess I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“Huh?” Miyagi gave her a shocked look.

“The whole family knows he’s gay even if he denies it. He wouldn’t tell me who he was in a relationship with either. Though I’m a little taken back about it being you.”

“So… you’re okay with this?”

“I’m not thrilled but I won’t get in between you two. What kind of sister would I be if I ruined his relationship?” Miyagi saw a flash of sadness find its way across Risako's face.

“Shinobu has made his feelings clear to me and I have made mine clear to him. Plus you know how persistent he can be.”

She gave a little chuckle, “Yeah he’s always been like that.”

There was a long uncomfortable silence.

“What exactly did you come to talk to me about?” Miyagi finally spoke.

She shook her head, “It irrelevant now. I should actually leave. It was nice talking to you,” She walked to the door, “And Miyagi… take care of my brother. I don’t want him upset. If I find out you’ve done anything to hurt him, I’ll hurt you a thousand times worse.”

She closed the door gently.

Miyagi was left in the room alone.

“You told her,” Shinobu stated, leaning against the wall.

“Yeah… I told her.”

“How did she take it?”

“Fairly well aside from a saddened expression.”

“She wasn't mad?”

“No. She did threaten to hurt me if I did anything bad to you.”

Shinobu laughed, “Yeah that sounds like my overprotective older sister.”

Shinobu walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around the man.

“Miyagi, do you… wanna do it.” He blushed.

“Like celebratory sex? Sure.” Myragi half-joked.

Shinobu smiled, “Call it whatever you want.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Miyagi.”

Their lips were sealed in a heated kiss before they headed for the bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> Constructive criticism and feed back is always welcome.


End file.
